high school dxd: the legend of the freelancer
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: La guerra contra la brigada del caos termino pero en un mundo donde la sociedad sobrenatural se levanta tras la lucha, hyoudo issei se pregunta y cuestiona sobre si mismo y su capacidad de proteger a sus amigas y así ama de un oscuro pasado y impredecible futuro


Capitulo1: la calma antes de la tormenta...

* * *

puede que nadie lo sepa pero el mundo guarda sus propios secretos...

.

.

.

.

La brigada del caos tras fallar en su intento por liberar a trixenea fueron derrotados por la dxd, el grupo antiterrorista de las fracciones del mundo sobrenstura ...

Ahora lo que fuese un grupo terrorista no era mas que una sombra de aquello que represento, los miembros del dxd se habían separado y solo los miembros del grupo gremory permanecían juntos en su ultimo año en la preparatoria...

Lo miembros mas antiguos: rías y akeno habían dejado al grupo un año atrás para estudiar la universidad en el inframundo junto a tsubaki y sona sitri...

Solo los miembros que estudiaban en kuoh permanecieron en la ciudad...

Pero cuanto podrá perdurar aquella paz tan frágil alcanzada por ellos?

.

.

.

.

.

Residencia hyoudo...

Era fin de semana y los miembros que habitaban aun la casa de issei se encontraban haciendo limpieza, era extraño pero ala vez algo necesario, la casa de issei era de varios pisos y debido a ello era difícil mantenerla limpia considerando que solo vivían puros jóvenes en ella (issei, koneko, Asia, irina, xenovia, rosswaiser, ravel y ophis)

Por ello los residentes decidieron limpiar sus habitaciones y tirar todo aquello que ya no era necesario para ellos...

En el cuarto de issei, el portador de draig estaba ... Teniendo un momento difícil...

-dios!- el que gritaba era issei mientras su cuarto el cual era el mas grande de todas las habitaciones estaba en caos total, el motivo... Todas sus cosas no abarcaban ni 1/4 parte de su habitación

Los demás espacios eran utilizados por muebles costosos y obsequios, reconocimientos, y demás objetos obtenidos por sus méritos

-que sucede aibou?-

-draig sabes cuando recibí todos estos objetos no esperaba que abarcaran tanto espacio-

-jajajaja... Y eso es un problema?-

-si... Odio arreglar- comento issei

-claro... Pero mira el lado positivo si arreglas un poco puede que encuentres alguna de tus cosas especiales no crees?- pregunto draig llamando la atención de issei, desde la remodelación sus cosas y tesoros (objetos pervertidos y pornográficos) habian terminado escondidos en alguna parte de la habitación, esas palabras fueron suficientes para que issei comenzara a arreglar mientras revisaba cajas y closets

Tras una hora issei habia casi terminado de arreglar su habitación con ayuda...

Un dragón rojo del tamaño de rassei, el dragón de asia ayudaba al castaño a acomodar las cajas de menor tamaño, se trataba de draig...

-ya termine aquí aibou- informó el dragon dirigiéndose a la siguiente zona del cuarto encargada a el, sin embargo algo llamo su atencion - EH issei que ese esto?- pregunto draig sin embargo issei estaba concentrado en algo, el dragón se acerco al objeto que le había llamado la atención, era una caja de gran tamaño metálica y de color oscura con candado, al dragón no le dio mucha importancia si era algo personal del castaño así que fundió el candado con su aliento de fuego para ver como el acero de este se caía al suelo

Una vez termino abrió la maleta, no habia objetos redundantemente importantes o pervertidos, de hecho era casi normal, habia, una caja mas pequeña, ropa oscura, un traje, unos papeles y en lo mas recóndito de ella había una fotografía

El dragón le llamo la atención ver una foto abandonada en ese lugar por lo que lo tomo con su boca para acercarse a su compañero

Al acercarse vio a issei ver una revista con con tenido no apto para menores lo que le hizo dar un TIC en su ojo, sin embargo solo bajo al suelo y tomo con una de sus manos la foto y con la otra llamo a su compañero

-que sucede draig?- pregunto issei

-aibou quien es esta chica?- pregunto draig mostrando la foto que encontró momentos antes, issei no pudo evitar poner una cara seria y algo solitaria

-no es nadie... Deja la foto en donde la encontraste- dijo issei guardando sus tesoros en un baúl, draig por otro lado no entendía pero decidió no pregutar mas por el momento sobre aquella fotografía, parecía algo de lo se issei no quería hablar por algún motivo

Issei por su parte volteo un momento para ver la caja que no era como tal una caja sino un baúl con un rostro solitario y recordar lo que había tras ese baul...

-no pienso seguir contigo... No te reconozco... Que eres? Eres mi novia? Una asesina? Una ladrona? O una zorra?- pregunto issei en su mente

-eso no te incumbe solo lo hago por el precio justo- comento una silueta oscura que se alejaba de issei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos habían terminado la limpieza y ahora cenaban una comida hecha por irina, sin embargo había uno de los presentes que estaba ausente de la comida pese a estar centrado en su lugar

-eh ise te sudece algo?- xenovia fue la que pregunto

-eh...no nada solo no tengo hambre...- dijo issei viendo su plato- lo siento tengo que descansar- comento para levantarse y retirarse a su cuarto todas viento eso con extrañeza

-le sucedió algo a issei san?-

-no lo se Asia pero desde que salio de su cuarto a estado así... Como ausente- comento xenovia

-es algo temporal seguro issei sempai sera el mismo mañana- comento koneko aun cenando todas lo pensaron un momento era cierto issei volvería a ser el mismo mañana que su ama y novia rías gremory volvía del inframundo

Mientras eso sucedía en el comedor en su habitación draig dormía en una cama a un lado de la habitación mientras se issei estaba frente al baul el cuál estaba abierto...

En sus manos issei tenia varias fotos en algunas salia el con una chica de cabellera rojo oscuro y en otras salia con otras personas

Issei no pudo evitar dar un pesado respiro para dejar las fotos en su lugar y ver en lo profundo una caja pequeña la cual abrió para ver su contenido y nuevamente dejarlo en el baúl cerrándolo y guardándolo en lo mas profundo de un closet mientras se acostaba en la cama para pensar en la historia tras aquel baúl...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amanecía en kuoh...

Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban la residencia hyoudo quien el pionero en levantarse fue issei

Tras una ducha y arreglarse bajo para ver que todas las demás chicas permanecían dormidas aun

Issei decidió no molestalras así que se decidió a salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad aprovechando que no habia demonios ni ángeles o sacerdotes renegados...

No, desde que termino su lucha contra la brigada del caos ahora podian darse el lujo de descansar finalmente, aunque eso también preocupaba al joven portador de la bosted gear...

Habia vencido a la brigada del caos, algo en lo que estaba en mente de todos los seres sobrenaturales del mundo pero ahora...

Solo pensaban en aumentar sus filas, la batalla final había dejado muchas perdidas de parte de todos los involucrados, así que no seria extraño pensar que la reproducción de sus especies estuviese ahora en primer lugar de sus preocupaciones, y aunque no fuese eso lo que le preocupara sino que debido a ello rías pudiera recibir ahora mas solicitudes de compromiso...

Anterior mente el la habaia salvado de un cómpromiso con raiser pero eso no lo hacia sentir seguro, un posible nuevo compromiso podria presentarse y temía que no pudiese ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a rías o alguna de las demás chicas que conocía y que le importaban

Valí, saji, cao cáo, sairaorg, kiba y incluso ráiser, todos ellos eran prueba de que cualquiera que se lo propusiera podría ser mas fuerte... Mas fuerte que el, todos los mencionados eran sus amigos y ala vez rivales, en varias ocasiones lucharon y sus poderes fueron capaces de ponerlo en jaque en mas de una vez, incluso ellos mismos habain superado sus propios limites por aquello que anhelaban

Y si eso fuese poco en poco tiempo el seria ascendido a un demonio de clase suprema, eso lo haría merecedor de sus propias evil pieces...

Eso significaba que pronto ya no estaría ligado a seguir las ordenes de rías o siquiera de permanecer junto a ella...

También pensaba en que pronto tendría que pensar en su propia nobleza y su que quería que sus compañeras pudieran formar parte de este también seria injusto hacerle eso a rías...

Su mente estaba llena de muchos problemas...

Por ello agradecía que todo fuese por esos momentos solo paz y tranquilidad...

Una tranquilidad que pronto terminaría para el...

Por un pasado que le atormentaba desde hace mucho tiempo...

Un pasado que en esos momentos aunque el lo supiese estaba llegando a kuoh...


End file.
